Conventional steering control equipment is disclosed in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-168656, for example. This steering control equipment comprises an actuating mechanism for actuating a steering mechanism to change its angular position, an angular-position detecting sensor for detecting the actual angular position of the steering mechanism, a steering handle and rudder pedals with which the pilot manipulates the steering mechanism, operation-amount detecting sensors for detecting the operation amount of the steering handle and the operation amount of the rudder pedals, and a controller for calculating, on the basis of the operation amounts of the steering handle and the rudder pedals detected by the operation-amount detecting sensors, target angular positions of the steering mechanism (target angular positions when rotating the steering mechanism) based on the operation amount of the steering handle and based on the operation amount of the rudder pedals and adding them up, and actuating the actuating mechanism on the basis of the added-up target angular position and the actual angular position detected by the angular-position detecting sensor so that they coincide with each other.
Further, in addition to the above-described steering control equipment, there is suggested a steering control equipment in which, because the aircraft may swerve from a runway or may overturn if the traveling direction of the aircraft is turned large while taxiing at high speed, in order to prevent this from occurring, the added-up target angular position is changed into a target angular position corresponding to the traveling speed and the angle of the turn of the traveling direction of the aircraft is set so that it becomes smaller as the traveling speed of the aircraft increases.
It is noted that, as a specific method of changing the target angular position into a target angular position corresponding to the traveling speed, there are two methods, for example. In the first method, the target angular position is compared with a limit value corresponding to the traveling speed, and the target angular position is set as a final target angular position when the target angular position is equal to or lower than the limit value, and the limit value is set as a final target angular position when the target angular position is larger than the limit value. In the second method, a value is obtained by multiplying the target angular position by a gain corresponding to the traveling speed, which is then set as a final target angular position.